


A Short Story About Stuff

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: I wanted to write some  Stranger Things... Super short cuz it's late ugh





	A Short Story About Stuff

Mike was doing homework at Will's house with Lucas, Dustin, Will, Max, and Eleven. After the Snow Ball, it got kind of weird. Now, they like each other, but don't know what to do with it. They have danced around each other for days, and with the Shadow monster, and the Demogorgon gone, things have been quiet. They only talk about it sometimes, only when they need to. Today, Mike and Eleven bumped heads on accident and kissed in front of everyone. There were cheers throughout the house.


End file.
